


Two Ships Passing in the Night

by ravendas



Series: Crimson and Ebony [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendas/pseuds/ravendas
Summary: Ten years ago a fateful meeting occurred that neither Hyperia nor Quinn could remember or realize its significance...until now.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Crimson and Ebony [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/782706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Two Ships Passing in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very brief taste of head-canon that I've had bouncing in my brain for ages that i finally decided to write down. This will probably get incorporated into "Scarlet and Nightshade" at some point (and expounded on a bit more). I just wanted to get it out.

“Do you remember your first glimpse of Dromund Kaas?”, Quinn enquired as their taxi flew through the streets of the Imperial capital, a heavy mist streaking the windshield as flashes of lightning illuminated the skyscrapers piercing the thick clouds.

“Very vaguely. I was still gravely injured and remained unconscious for most of the journey here. I do remember being pushed through the spaceport…Lord Itharis stopped to talk to someone.” Her brows furrowed as she struggled to dredge up the memory, only to feel a faint burst of surprise from Quinn. Turning, she found him staring at her, eyes wide, his expression that of a man who had just uncovered some long-dead secret. “Quinn, what--?”

He shook his head, seemingly unable to form words. Taking her hand, he laid her palm against his cheek and opened his thoughts wide to her. Confusion turned to shock as images and emotions filled her mind.

_Humiliation. To be escorted through the spaceport, exposed to the curious eyes of everyone…Sith, fellow Imperials, even the few aliens that passed through. How many of them knew? Probably very few, but it felt as though they all did…all sneered at the fallen, broken man he was. He tried to hold his head high…to ignore it all, but every glance, every quiet murmur felt like it was about him…judging, condemning. It was almost a worse punishment than the one the Imperial courts had originally sentenced him to. No, he had to be grateful to Lord Baras. Exile to Balmorra at least let him keep his rank and military service intact. He could continue serving the Empire, even if only as some base functionary on a backwater planet, at the beck and call of a Sith Lord._

_He had spiraled so far down into his thoughts that he barely noticed that his escort had stopped, Lord Baras pausing to address a fellow Sith._

_“Itharis….a prize from your success at Coruscant?”_

_The pureblood chuckled, “Indeed. A little something I picked up from the Jedi. She has remarkable potential.”_

_His words shook Quinn from his silent reverie and drew his gaze to the life-support capsule hovering at the pureblood’s side. Within the scintillating aqua glow of kolto, floated a young woman. Her face was partially obscured by the oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth, but livid wounds snaked around her throat and across her cheek. Dark hair, its color obscured by the kolto, floated in a wispy halo around her. He had thought her unconscious until her eyes slowly fluttered open to fix pain-filled pale golden-brown orbs upon him._

Pulling herself from the memory with a gasp, Hyperia once more looked upon him…this time with golden eyes wide with shock as her hand fell away from his cheek. “You…I remember now! You were there! I barely registered it…only that you had such beautiful, sad eyes. Everything else…it was all a blur of pain and disorientation.” There was a tiny crack in her voice as she chuckled, lips curving in a smile of pure epiphany. “ _You_ were the first glimpse I had of Dromund Kaas…and I never even realized.”


End file.
